Leading Astray
by Mettlei
Summary: Itachi and Hidan as a one-time team for what seems to be a simple Akatsuki mission. An adventure kind of story. Yaoi. Hidan/Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: There will be yaoi at some point in the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: this will be more like an adventure._

_Leading Astray... _

This mission was going to be simple. Itachi had to go in, kill everyone, grab a few things and head back out without traces left.

He was the perfect man for the job.

But there was a catch to it as Itachi realised later.

His long time partner in the Akatsuki Kisame had suffered rather nasty injuries from their last mission, at the time Itachi had thought nothing of it and the blue man hadn't expressed anything either, but as it was the wounds were poisoned and Kisame was in for healing for the next few weeks.

It was nothing new and it was just Itachi's luck it wasn't him in that bed forced to vile looking medicine to get the poison out of the system.

Itachi saw no problem at the lack of his partner for the mission, he had done solo missions before and frankly he was more efficient while being on his own.

But the leader had different plans for him.

The Akatsuki, powerful as they were had recruited yet another no doubt dangerous man for their ranks.

And Itachi had to take the new recruit for the mission, he had to later tell the leader if the recruit was any good. Itachi did not like this task, mostly because he didn't need the extra baggage and then because he knew what happened to those who weren't up to Akatsuki standards... or maybe it was because he knew what happened to those who met those standards.

He hadn't met the guy yet and was no eager for it, but getting ready for the mission he had a bad feeling about it, Itachi didn't pay attention to it.

With everything packed and ready for the mission he left his room, the weapons polished and sharpened, everything in pristine order just in case the mission would turn sour...

Since Itachi had longer serve time in Akatsuki he naturally and quite reasonably would be the lead of the two man team, he was always the leading one, his bloodline granting him respect and fear... it was easy to lead under these conditions.

It came easy for Itachi...to give short orders, demand things to be done and done with precision. He was very used to it by now.

Itachi was prepared for the mission.

He just wasn't prepared for the new recruit.

The platinum haired man he found at the Akatsuki hideout's entrance ready to depart with him was of course dressed in the black cloak same as Itachi, Itachi's red eyes slid over the maniacal-sized scythe the man had strapped on the back.

And just like that Itachi knew he was dealing with...something.

If it would be Itachi's choice he wouldn't say a thing at all, he didn't see the point because surely this man already knew everything about the mission just like he did, however as Itachi landed beside the man he didn't expect the large sized weapon to come right for his throat.

Without difficulty he stopped the deadly strike with his kunai, his Sharingan swirling in his eyes dangerously, taking in the man's face, the grin and the purple eyes, the furrowed grey eyebrows... he didn't like the man.

Itachi's hand using a bit of a force pushed the dangerous looking big weapon to the side, pleased when the stranger put it back on the back in its rightful place. He wouldn't ask why he was attacked in the first place, if he startled the man it proved how easy it was to sneak upon the platinum haired which already made him less valuable as one of the Akatsuki...

If it was a test for Itachi on the other hand, it only proved that the new recruit was too cheeky to be taken seriously.

Both possibilities annoyed Itachi.

"The infamous Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi disliked the whiny quality of that voice and he deeply disliked the grin with which his name left the strangers mouth.

"We're moving out." With that said he leapt forward, his dislike had nothing to do with mission, so he chose to ignore it, just like he would ignore the man moving beside him.

"You can call me Hidan."

The fact that the voice was no whiny made Itachi glance to the side for the tiniest of seconds.

Later Itachi would have to ask questions, how this Hidan fought, his weak points and the strong ones... anything that could hinder or make the mission faster but for now Itachi would remain silent.

They slipped through the trees and small clearings without a sound and fast, Itachi had to admit that at least stamina was not one of Hidan's weak points, the platinum haired kept to his side.

There was just one problem.

"So is it true you kind of killed off all your clan?"

Hidan wouldn't shut up!

Itachi being a man of few words couldn't understand why all the questions, but Itachi was also calm and collected and he was used to few asking about Uchiha clan... few, because not everyone would dare.

In this case Hidan was either oblivious to Itachi's power or just too stupid to care about what Itachi might do if the anger would ever get out. He did not want to talk, and he definitely wouldn't talk about his clan and family... or how and why he killed them.

"That big dude with stitches told me you would be jumpy about it."

Jumpy? Itachi's black thin eyebrows pulled together slightly, before he caught himself and willed them back into the expressionless façade as he kept jumping from a tree branch to another.

But it must have been the truth because his blood was already boiling at just the slightest mentioning and his Sharingan was about to give him a headache and pain in his eyes. The sunlight suddenly didn't seem friendly, more and more Itachi longed for dim lights and quiet, more and more the Akatsuki dark dungeons seemed like the place to be.

There was an annoyed huff beside him before a snicker reached his ears... "You know, the leader said the mission might take two weeks... we should get along, otherwise I'm starting to think you're a prissy-..."

Itachi wouldn't be able to give an answer if someone would ask what made him loose his calm so suddenly, he just knew it was gone in a heartbeat, the next heartbeat his long, strong and pale fingers were around an equally pale throat, squeezing and pressing the platinum haired man against a tree.

In the violet eyes he could see his own reflection, his blood red orbs promising pain and misery.

"Right. So we won't get along. I get it, no need to show off your mad moves." Hidan whined out, the hands raised in a mocking surrender.

Itachi was maybe young but he was experienced...and great power gave great enemies, there were very few who weren't intimidated by him and now there was _one_ who looked like he didn't take Itachi _serious_.

"We will continue in silence." Itachi said with venom and cold threat, for that he received a pat on his stiff shoulder and a grin, Itachi didn't know how that grin could be there, he was squeezing that pale throat rather harshly after all.

For the mission's sake he accepted this the only way he could...grudgingly and displeased.

This mission started to look like one of the rare failures.

When the sun started to set they had reached the near end of the forest, the trees becoming too far apart for them to jump on them, there was no rush and no time-limit for the mission so they walked forward. With Itachi leading the way and Hidan groaning behind him, apparently the new recruit was tired or there was an issue with the heavy weapon... Itachi tried not to pay attention but it wasn't easy, he realised just how much this man annoyed him.

Itachi was used to Kisame's presence, they made a good team, understanding each other without words, Itachi knew such understanding came with time but still... Kisame had never been so annoying.

"We're camping here. You can start the fire, I'll be back shortly."

Itachi was surprised there were no questions asked, it made him look back just to see the platinum haired with a scrunched face taking the scythe off the back and throwing it aside, Itachi guessed it really was heavy and he also presumed the man was a moron, who disregards his weapon so carelessly? They were always under attack... at least they had to be ready for it at all times.

But he didn't care, if this new Akatsuki would get killed while he was gone, he would carry on with the mission, it would not be considered a great loss.

Itachi returned to the camp after two good hours, his shoulders stiff and his muscles as usual tired from the day, he wanted nothing more than lay down and close his eyes.

The fireplace was small, perfect for keeping them warm somewhat and at the same time weak enough not to attract enemies that might be lurking somewhere in the shadows, that was unlikely since Itachi had made sure there is no-one tracking them, but lately he didn't trust to be safe...ever.

"I'll take the first watch." Itachi said quietly stepping in the light of the fireplace, Hidan was sitting on the ground, the Akatsuki cloak used as a blanket spread out on the green grass, the man's chest naked and shining in the yellow light, the purple eyes seemed concentrated on the flames licking the wood.

For a moment Itachi thought Hidan is meditating, it looked like it but then the man stood up, stretching towards the sky, cracking a bone or few, the sound too loud for Itachi's liking.

"Nah, I will take the first watch, I need to pray anyway."

Itachi nodded and turned to make his own sleeping place, questions burning on his tongue.

...

_An: Let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: there will be yaoi eventually. Might be some blood and fighting. bad language comes without saying..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: hey :) thank you for the lovely feedback, I'm glad the story got your interest and...well I will try my best to keep it that way. Nothing really happens in this chapter(a good way to keep your interest eh? xD)... and I think this story might become a bit long._

_...Leading Astray..._

Itachi was lying on his back, the life of constant missions and dangers had thought him to always be aware of what is happening around, even when he was sleeping. And no matter how tired he was he could sleep fully only back at Akatsuki hideout, never when there was a mission on his hands. And this wasn't an exception.

He heard the fireplace, the night animals and his companion... his companion...even if he would be one of those to sleep soundly he couldn't do that, every few minutes there was a curse coming from the platinum haired man... unavoidably it was eating away at Itachi's nervous system. After two hours he found himself lying there with his teeth gritted and his fists clenched.

A rustle to his left indicated Hidan's movement for the fireplace for the umpteenth time in half an hour.

"Son of a bitch!"

Itachi slit one eye open to see what earned the angry insult, Hidan was glaring at the fireplace and sucking on a finger... Itachi with a blank expression realised the man had burned himself while feeding the fire with more wood.

Closing his eyes again he tried to distance himself from the annoying sounds and the annoying presence.

After another hour Itachi was more tired than he was when he lied down, the newest of Akatsuki was either oblivious to his torture or did it on purpose, both ways only annoyed Itachi further. And on top of it all Hidan was overdoing with the fire, it was getting too hot and Itachi was starting to get worried that it might bring unwanted attention.

He sat up and as soon as he did two violet eyes met with his black ones, the violet pair seemed just as annoyed as Itachi was feeling on the inside. For a moment Itachi wanted to ask what the hell was Hidan's problem.

"Why you're not sleeping?"

Itachi kept silent for a while, trying to figure was he being laughed at or Hidan really thought it was possible to sleep.

"You're making too much noise and the fireplace is too big, we don't need someone seeing it."

"You don't... I do."

The silence stretched after that and Itachi felt his eyebrow twitch in frustration, he was waiting for an explanation but Hidan seemed interested in playing with some sort of metallic pike.

"Why?"

"Well that leader of yours told me I would have more sacrifices than I could handle if I join the Akatsuki, so here I am but there are no sacrifices to handle."

Itachi didn't understand half of what was said and Hidan saying it all like a kid denied of a candy ready to pout, left him sitting there and staring at the platinum haired.

He guessed they could have the talk about Hidan's powers now, it didn't seem Itachi would get the false sleep anyway.

"Sacrifices?"

"Yes, sacrifices for Jashin-sama."

Itachi was interested now, he didn't even know why exactly but he couldn't deny the fact, he wanted to ask a lot of things and didn't know where to start.

"Who's this Jashin?"

"It's Jashin-sama! And I don't want to talk about him with you."

Itachi blinked his red eyes in confusion. Now he wished he had asked Pein more about this new member before he said he didn't want to know unnecessary things. Maybe that's why Pein was smirking at him so oddly.

But Hidan... Hidan was nothing like he was during the day. Right now it seemed more like a kid is sitting by the fireplace and sulking for reasons Itachi didn't understand.

"What kind of sacrifices did the leader promised you if you would join and keep in mind that you're not one of us yet."

"Oh but I think I am." Hidan paused there and Itachi knew by experience that that kind of confidence led to troubles.

"Don't forget that it was your leader seeking me out not the other way around, and maybe your dear leader kept you out of something as well, because you see even if you say I'm not one of you yet, I _am_ wearing the Akatsuki cloak and the ring too."

It was Itachi's turn to pause, Hidan was right... could it be that the leader had different reasons for putting him on this mission with the newcomer.

Itachi winced when the man grinned at him as if taking Itachi's silence as an approval of the words... it kind of was.

"So you see, pretty eyes, that's why I said we should get along, I'm here to stay."

Pretty eyes. _Pretty eyes?_

Itachi stared perplexed and stunned on the inside, thought it didn't matter, Hidan wasn't looking at him, the man was putting yet more wood into the fireplace.

He had already figured out that this man would be a bother when it came to discipline and respect, the way Hidan talked of their leader didn't seem entirely respectful to begin with and the way Hidan talked to him...well, Itachi had no clue how to act and what to say. If he would reprimand the man it could only cause more of the strange nicknames. But if he would just ignore it, Hidan might assume he doesn't mind...and that was much worse...and not true.

"You will call me Itachi." he made it sound like an order and it was an order, that's why he didn't see what was so funny about it. He glanced at Hidan by the fire, the yellowish glow on the pale face giving the man a ghostly aura, a set of white teeth were all there to see as Hidan grinned at the fire.

"Go back to sleep _Itachi_."

Itachi flinched, somehow his name sounded too intimate coming from that grinning mouth. It sounded like Hidan was... tasting his name as the man said it, it made him shiver and once more he didn't know how to act about it, he had never been in company of someone so...daring towards him.

The only company he had had for the last years was Kisame and Kisame respected him and always took his words seriously, never made fun of him and never said his name in a way that made it sound like he was being licked at the same time. No, Kisame certainly didn't do that.

Getting up from his sleeping place he went straight for the fire taking the metal pike out of Hidan's pale hands, Itachi used that to push around the burning wood, lessening the fire by a great deal. Only when he threw the thing back at Hidan's feet and looked at the man he noticed the expression... Hidan looked too shocked to speak, the violet eyes big and staring at him...Itachi was tempted to chuckle.

"You will obey the orders Hidan, no matter you like them or not. If I said the fire is too big it means it's too big!"

He stood observing Hidan with slow moves pick up the pike and clean it with the Akatsuki cloak the man was wearing, since Hidan was looking down at what he was doing Itachi couldn't see the pale face or the expression but he heard low muttering and he was sure he heard the word 'sacrifice'.

Now it was rather clear Itachi wouldn't sleep while this individual was around. He had already realised the sacrifices Hidan was talking about wouldn't be goats or chickens and he had no intentions to become one of the sacrifices while he was napping.

After five minutes Itachi wished he had never laid his hands on that piece of metal, he was sitting by the fire pretending he didn't see and didn't care how Hidan was still rubbing the pike on the cloak as if Itachi had tainted it. The tension was another thing Itachi couldn't wrap his mind around. He could feel those oddly purple eyes on him and it got to the point where Itachi got up and murmured something about checking the surroundings, the next moment he was in a small clearing looking at the nightly sky...

It didn't really matter to him, they got along or not. It was just the mission he had to accomplish, after that he wouldn't need to deal with Hidan anymore...someone else would get that pleasure. Itachi wouldn't have to try and understand what was meant with the strange nicknames and the mocking tone.

But he couldn't deny that this was unnerving him... mostly because he was interested and because he couldn't figure out how it made him feel.

He knew annoyance, most of the people made him feel that but usually he was uninterested in those very same people, what Hidan had that made him want to know more, that he didn't know.

...

An: thank you for reading, let me know what you think...

Meti...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: thank you for the reviews, they keep it alive. (With 'it' I meant the writing spirit.)_

_Leading Astray..._

...

Itachi returned to their camp with a resolve. Of course that teaming up with a stranger asked of him to adjust to it. Itachi was willing to do that he just wasn't sure he was able to... he didn't have to do anything of the sort before. With a smirk he realised that being teamed up with Kisame had long since become a routine and in that way maybe even a bit boring even if that, considering his so called profession, was a good thing... most of the times.

Maybe that was the whole cause of his interest in the platinum haired ninja, Itachi was just curious.

His face showed no emotion finding Hidan scowling by the fire, the Akatsuki cloak now hanging loosely on the well built shoulders, despite the hot temperature of the night.

"We have something to discuss." Itachi said calmly, sitting on the other side of the fire, facing the man. At first it seemed he was being ignored but then Hidan's purplish eyes focused on him, a slight smirk stretching on the lips.

"Sure." It looked like Hidan was about to add something inappropriate, the smirk was making him nervous... it just didn't belong.

"The mission. I need to know what you're capable of and how to use your strong sides." But as Itachi now saw the smirk before was nothing fidget-worthy. The one of those lips right now was a whole new matter, and the purple eyes looking right into his. That was probably the thing that got to him the most. Hidan was acting like he was just a human and his eyes wouldn't be glowing crimson capable to kill better than any huge scythe could.

"Well...I'm capable of many things, Itachi."

"Get serious."

Hidan scowled then as if Itachi was ruing all the fun, the manly shoulders pulled up in a careless shrug. "I can take a great deal of damage."

"That's not useful."

"You think?"

"Yes. The mission is a stealth one, we can't just barge in, we need to sneak in, get a scroll of sorts and kill whoever is guarding it, but we mustn't draw too much attention, the location is the tricky bit, it's in the town so some sort of infiltration could be needed."

Another shrug told Itachi how Hidan didn't really care of anything he said. "Sounds easy enough. How far are we from the target?"

"Three days travel. Two if we take a shortcut through the swamp."

"A swamp?"

"That's what I said."

"Lovely."

It wasn't like Itachi liked the idea but there was no need for Hidan to act like it was his fault either... Itachi's annoyance grew with each childish grimace the man pulled. And when Hidan yawned as if their conversation would be over he couldn't help but let the annoyance show in his voice.

"So, we take the shortcut or not?"

Itachi noticed the amusement in the violet eyes because he was maybe staring too intently at the man but still there was something scary about the way Hidan's eyes turned darker when amused.

"If you say the fire is too big, it's too big Itachi."

Itachi didn't answer, his eyes narrowed before he nodded. "We're taking the shortcut."

He didn't trust the man. Sure Hidan had just now clearly stated that he is in charge and Hidan is fine with it...but something about it was off. Hidan's tone had been almost menacing. It was a good thing Hidan remembered and took in count his words about the fire but mentioning and putting it like Hidan now did was unnecessary.

While he was thinking and musing about the oddity sitting across from him he didn't notice Hidan watching him, but when Itachi finally lifted his head to say that they should get sleep no matter how short it would be, he paused... and in a long time since he remembered he felt endangered.

And he had to admit the feeling was weird but it was a _thrill_.

Shivers rocked his body as if a cold breeze would have swept over him, their eyes still locked...Hidan's expression gave Itachi the illusion of a beast, ready to leap at him, to do what...he didn't know.

"Get some sleep."

"Yessir." The mocking tone shattered the illusion and Itachi almost felt like sighing in relief when the man grinning from ear to ear laid down on the back, the pale strong hands gripping the silver pendant with the triangle in the circle, the violet eyes closed.

For a while Itachi just watched the calm face ...so calm as if there wouldn't be a worry in the world... it was funny how even the evilest of men could look angelic in their sleep. And he had no doubt this man was evil...had to be, otherwise he wouldn't be here under the Akatsuki banner and he supposed that made him just as evil, if not more.

Itachi managed to rest somehow, he wouldn't admit but that was possible only because Hidan was sleeping soundly, it let him close his eyes and doze off, unconsciously keeping check on the soft snores, it made him feel safe...the fact that the man was in the dream world. It was the same as being alone because even if the body was here, the mind was far away.

But still Itachi didn't feel all fresh as the dawn came, long used to it he got up feeding the fireplace with few branches before using another one to poke Hidan's ribs with it. "Get up."

Amazing how the man slept so deeply, Itachi was _envious_! He wished he could too... it just made him poke harder, his face sour as the man just groaned and turned on the side, a pale hand still holding the silver pendant.

Itachi poked harder. "Get up."

It wasn't working.

"We're under attack."

That wasn't working either. Maybe because Itachi said it without emotion but he wasn't going to scream, though he was curious if that would work.

Instead he sighed and stood up, putting his cloak on his shoulders for warmness as the morning air was rather chilly, when he was ready to head out with his weapons at their rightful place, he went for the sleeping Hidan once more, determined to make it quick.

He had to say it to himself before he called out the name. It was like he needed to make sure how it would sound.

"Hidan."

It didn't sound bad.

"I'm up."

Itachi stood up from his crouching position, just slightly surprised how quick the answer came even if it was grouchy and unpleased.

"We're heading out."

"Give me a minute."

Itachi didn't object to that, he just stood there and for a while he thought the man is just sleeping there, but the lips were moving as if there would be silent words spoken for no one to hear.

Hidan seemed uncaring that Itachi was there but Itachi on the other hand suddenly felt like he's watching something he shouldn't, he turned away confused. Was Hidan really and actually praying? The thought was disturbing.

He had never heard of the Jashin-Sama Hidan had mentioned last night and Itachi was sure he wouldn't want to know. Better not to show interest at all, if the man was some kind of zealot it was better to act like he knew nothing of it and did not care at all, otherwise there was the risk of the said zealot trying and pull him into it. That's how it went with the believers.

...

"So what's the days plan?" Hidan asked as they were now running at full speed through a forest. Itachi noted how Hidan kept up with his speed just fine, he could go faster, but there was no need and the energy should be saved for the mission itself not for reaching the location of it.

"We should reach the swamp in few hours, then it's just to cross it. Pein-Sama told there could be few trying to stop us in case we took this route ,but they shouldn't be big problem and we could avoid it if we move silently and quickly."

"Why avoid it if we can just deal with them?"

"Bloodthirsty?"

"Exactly Itachi...exactly."

...

Reaching the swamp appeared to be the easiest part, moving through it was the hard one. It was all wet, the tree branches green and slimy and that way they had to move on the ground, there they had to watch their step carefully.

Itachi moving in the front tried his best to keep somewhat dry but he had already lost that fight, his cloak was drenched just because of the drops that kept falling from the trees and his feet had soaked after five minutes in the swamp, Hidan was doing worse than him though. The man was cursing non-stop following after him like a mad rhino, disregarding Itachi's warnings about particularly dangerous places where to set ones foot, that resulted in a very wet, angry and dirty Hidan.

"Fucking _pond_. The fuck is this place? Itachi how much farther? I'm a fucking mess."

"Hidan, we need to be silent, stop whining and we're not even half way through."

More cursing and louder than before came from Hidan, Itachi didn't know if Hidan knew and did it on purpose but for a good while already, they had company.

Apparently detection and hiding was not Hidan's fortes.

"Fuck this, even my underwear is wet, it doesn't feel nice...cold and wet, I'm shrinking...eww!"

Itachi shook his head right before he lost the ground under him, his foot slipping into dirty water, he would have been just fine, probably would end on his knees yet Hidan obviously thought differently grabbing hold of his cloak and pulling him back with enough force to hear the fabric tearing...

Straightening up and putting his hand on his neck he glared at the man. Hidan was of course in a foul mood but Itachi was no better, the coldness and wetness was eating away at his patience and maybe he was most annoyed with his own slip-up. His stamina was starting to fail him and more often than necessary he made little mistakes.

He didn't say a word, he didn't really had the chance.

"You didn't say it would be this kind of...swamp! This is...wet."

"It's a swamp...it's supposed to be wet."

"We need to stop."

"No, we need to keep going."

"No Jashin damn it, we need to stop!"

Hidan was on the edge and Itachi could clearly see it, and somehow he thought it had nothing to do with the wetness, the way Hidan was almost shouting seemed theatrical.

When the man stepped closer to him, looked into his eyes, and leaned closer _still_... Itachi froze, his hand automatically going for his kunai but apparently there was no need.

"Let me take care of them." The whisper in his ear was silent and low, Itachi wanted to shake his head 'no' but didn't...if he would they would touch, too close...Hidan was definitely too close and was waiting for him to answer.

He had to credit the man for noticing their followers and then putting up a rather good act.

"No, it can be an ambush. There's probably more than just three." Itachi said wanting to step away but didn't, and since Hidan still wasn't pulling away from his private space he had no choice but to breathe in... Hidan had the scent of swamp, yet there was something manly under that.

"That's why I said let me take care of them. I'll be back before you know it and you can scout the surroundings or something while I'm gone."

That wasn't the way it worked... Itachi had the suspicion that this Hidan had never before completed missions...at least not in a team.

But now Itachi had the chance to satiate the obnoxious beast of curiosity inside of him. "You have to be quick about it."

There were many ways to thank someone for letting them kill a few people, but Hidan thanked him in the way that left Itachi speechless, breathless and maybe a bit confused and angry.

Hidan had licked his cheek, pulling back grinning psychotically before jumping off in the direction of their pursuers.

Itachi could try and understand the meaning of it, but he had no time for it, he had to make sure he sees everything from the beginning till the end, it was the best way to gauge Hidan's abilities. Watch him in a fight.

...

_An: thank you for reading, let me know what you think of it..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: yaoi at some point._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_An: thanks for the lovely reviews! Sorry this took forever. I'm just no good with all this Canon verse and keeping them at least slightly in character and all the jutsus and stuff..._

_.Leading Astray._

Itachi followed Hidan, noticing how, when needed the man moved with rough grace, never slipping on a slimy branch and never looking back at his direction to make sure he didn't follow.

Still Itachi made sure he wouldn't be seen even if Hidan did look back, keeping his distance he took in every little move Hidan made, every muscle that flexed in the easy effort to kill the distance.

Crouching on a tree branch Itachi had found a strategically good point, he could see Hidan in the clearing yelling at the ninjas that were unsuccessfully hiding in the bushes.

"Come out bitches, I fucking know you're in there."

Itachi smirked wondering how inexperienced their followers were if they let something like that taunt them and actually attack Hidan. He wondered how dumb they were, charging for the platinum haired man with a kunai, it couldn't be that they didn't see the... huge scythe on the man's back. Couldn't be that they thought it was there just for the looks, Itachi surely didn't think that.

Hidan moved almost lazily, snarling and snorting something too quietly for Itachi to hear but he presumed it was all insults.

And the attackers obviously earned those insults, Itachi realised that there was no way he could judge Hidan's abilities when the assaulters were this...weak.

He wished to see someone strong against Hidan... it might be a good show.

But as it was, Itachi's black eyebrows pulled upwards in mild confusion as Hidan leapt to the side, avoiding the attack while laughing, Swinging the large weapon with the same rough grace, the weapon making contact with one of the ninjas shoulder, ripping it open.

The strike could easily kill, yet it didn't which meant Hidan was playing with the prey. Itachi knowing the man for as long as he did even if that time was brief wasn't surprised, there was something sadistic in those violet eyes and he had spotted it right away.

It was unsettling how Hidan seemed overconfident yet as if there would be a good reason for it, the man had no fear, none at all.

Maybe it didn't count as playing, Itachi wasn't sure because Hidan was talking and to his annoyance he was too far to hear what was said, if he would move from his spot Hidan would notice him, so Itachi stayed where he was watching the man gesticulate with the muscled arms, making the Akatsuki cloak flap around almost comically.

Almost, because when Hidan swept around in a circle, Itachi's eyes went wider and there was nothing comical about how Hidan moved, or in the way the pale skin turned black and white.

Itachi had seen a lot, but nothing quite like that and he couldn't help the shivers running up and down his spine, spreading over his skin and consuming him, he still didn't fear Hidan, not even when the man had turned into something else, something he might even call a monster.

Monster was not a fitting name, after he got to see the others of Akatsuki the word 'monster' lost its meaning, so that wasn't the case.

Hidan was something else. Something that forcefully took his breath away and then Itachi didn't even _want_ to breathe in case he would miss something. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, his mind feverishly trying to figure out the new enigma before him because his mind had no precedent.

The screams of the victims and the blood chilling moans of pain, they all kind of dimmed in the background, Itachi's concentration was solely on the man, following the pale strong fingers wrapped around the metal pike, the next moment Hidan was licking it with a murderous glee in the violet eyes, with pleasure.

And Itachi suddenly felt hot and cold at the same time, he wouldn't let the man lick him again... it was sick and maybe even a bit scary.

Hidan's victims never realised what happened, the first died swiftly after daring another attack and if Itachi was honest he wasn't sure what happened either, his Sharingan had seen everything, every little detail there was to be seen... but Hidan wasn't even using jutsus, nothing at all that Itachi could possibly copy and that way understand.

Not human.

Itachi felt a pang of pain between his temples, a headache that greeted him whenever he was concentrating too hard on something and when he was overusing his Sharingan, this time it was the sheer fact that he didn't understand a thing, no matter how hard he thought of it.

It was a voodoo effect, that much was pretty clear and Itachi was rather certain that he understood the meaning of the circle beneath Hidan's feet too and he was also certain he knew what would happen to the man standing before Hidan with wide eyes and pure fear reeking of him.

But then something happened and Itachi lost his cool, he stood his ground/tree branch as Hidan's violet, cold and fierce eyes met with his, but he was unsettled.

Unsettled... because Itachi was human.

And Hidan apparently knew all along that he was watching. The man was grinning, keeping the eye contact for much longer than necessary.

Itachi felt stupefied when one violet eye winked at him almost mockingly, Hidan stepped out of the circle changing the skin colour immediately and killing off the ninja with the scythe, Itachi knew he didn't see the culmination.

"You fucked it up, Itachi."

"And you stopped the attack... why?" he landed beside Hidan, maybe too close, but he did have selfish reasons, he watched the man's pale skin... it looked human enough from up close and when it wasn't half black.

"Don't think I did..." Hidan nudged the head to the ground where the ninja body lie, unmoving. "The fucker is dead... no need for you to worry your pretty head."

Hidan was grinning at him but Itachi kept serious, their eyes seemingly having another conversation of no words, only Hidan looked like he was faking the grin, something about the purple eyes told Itachi that the man before him was genuinely annoyed and pissed off.

"That was not the way you planned to kill him." Itachi stated with no emotion, but if he would show the emotion it would be accusing. He had wanted to see, how was he supposed to figure Hidan out as a ninja if he didn't get to see anything.

"No Itachi-san, that was not the way I planned to gut that bitch." Hidan's eyes flickered on the body once more...almost sad.

Not sad for the obvious death of the person...something else, Itachi was still and constantly connecting the dots, about gods and sacrifices, maybe he should have hidden himself better.

"You know if we're in the same organization, with the same goal, there is no need to hide ones skills. Your skills and the fact that others would know them would only raise your value as a member of Akatsuki."

Hidan then laughed. Loud and clear, the sound making Itachi jump and then stare, but it took a while for the silver haired man to stop the coldly joyous act. The smile never left Hidan's lips, the white teeth showing to Itachi as a pale hand laid on his shoulder.

"Sure Itachi, something in those red eyes tell me that you're the one with sleeves full of tricks, so save it... besides, I wasn't _hiding_ anything, you killed the mood by watching me like a hungry harpy sitting in that tree...seriously."

Hidan was lying, Itachi could tell. "Then tell me how did you plan to kill him? Is that a bloodline of yours...the... I mean the thing... you turned into."

Itachi kept looking into Hidan's face even when that one let out a snort, an amused one.

"Thing? Careful Itachi, what if I chose to take that as an insult to my god?"

"I don't know what then... you tell me." The conversation was going wrong, Itachi didn't mean to play these word games and honestly he wasn't all that sure he wanted to know, this God Hidan kept talking about couldn't be a good fellow, what was more disturbing... the God had to be real to at least some extent to grant Hidan the powers, whatever they might be.

"Why... I would have to sacrifice you, no worries... you would love it."

Threats...

Itachi hated threats and never let anyone intimidate him no matter how juicy those threats were. They just didn't work because Itachi knew exactly of what he was capable of, no matter what kind of bloodline, powers, abilities, skills Hidan possessed, there was no way they could defeat Itachi's.

But Hidan didn't threaten him, Hidan was _teasing _him, the last words about him loving it, Itachi almost bit his lower lip in a nervous manner, there was the way Hidan was looking at him, never avoiding his Sharingan, the way those...naughty sparks kept dancing in the violet gem-like eyes.

"We're moving onwards, quietly this time."

"Great, can't wait to get out of this poorly fashioned mud-pool."

To Itachi's surprise Hidan actually kept quiet, but not for long. Two hours into the wet and in Itachi's view obnoxious, journey Hidan started to show his dislike once more. First there were low cusses and a lot of things like 'Jashin damn it' and 'Jashin curse this...' there was Jashin everywhere and Itachi was barely keeping quiet himself.

"Oh man, I got mud everywhere, fucking goo...its in my _hair_."

Itachi didn't pay attention, he was tired and sick of this but there was no need to voice it like Hidan did, it only made things worse.

"Itachi, fucking _stop_ that!"

Not knowing what was asked of him, Itachi turned with his eyebrow raised, true enough Hidan looked pretty miserable and dirty, the Akatsuki cloak hanging limply and wetly with mud here and there, he wasn't better...if only slightly.

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about... you're tired and I can see it, stumbling there, splashing mud everywhere, I'm right behind you, you know."

"I am not tired and we still have a long way to go. I appreciate if you do it without whining. If you have problems with how I splash mud, keep your distance."

Hidan didn't say anything and even though Itachi didn't like the smirk on the man's face he turned, restarting the walk, thinking that he made his point clear.

Sharp and efficient.

But Hidan murmuring a 'prissy bitch' under the nose made him turn back around with his eyes blazing.

Hidan was _unbelievable_, looking to the side at a random tree with a face that said that it was the most interesting tree in the whole world and that he didn't just insult Itachi, a laughter tugging at the corner of the lips.

"Do you want to die?"

Hidan then looked at him, Itachi was serious...dead serious, but it seemed that no matter how dark his voice was the man before him lacked the sense of fear.

"Maybe... but you can't kill me so it doesn't matter."

It was so tempting to pull Hidan into an illusion, so tempting that Itachi could feel it all through his tense body, the things he would do to Hidan...

Those things running through his mind probably showed in his eyes because Hidan sort of gasped but with a smile, as if Itachi had just done something the man hadn't waited for but at the same time Hidan looked so damn amused that Itachi simply wanted to punch that stupid smile away.

Still infuriating.

"There are other means than death."

"Go ahead, Itachi." Hidan stepped closer, barely any distance between their bodies, Hidan's body relaxed and Itachi's tense even if he tried to look like this wasn't affecting him in the least.

"I was going to sacrifice that ninja..." Hidan then lifted the arm and fingers touched Itachi's pale cheek and suddenly Itachi just wanted to get away, far away.

The unusual touch kept him in the place, it was awkward to look at Hidan just because of the indecent distance but Itachi wouldn't step back, then his back would be against the tree and he didn't want to encourage them man...this was already too much as it was.

Hidan was watching his face closely, not looking him into eyes but observing the way the warm fingers moved over his cheek, those fingers were warm but Itachi got chills of the touch it was as if Hidan was-...

"I was going to torture him, then kill him slowly and painfully and then make an offering out of him to Jashin-Sama and for that... Jashin-Sama would grant me another drop of immortality."

Itachi swallowed as Hidan got closer still not giving Itachi a chance to escape, his back connected with the damp bark of tree and Hidan's body, firm and hot pressed against his, his breath caught in his throat, he now watched the violet eyes. Menacing as they were Itachi was sure that in some odd way it wasn't directed at him.

A thumb moved over his lower lip and Itachi was just about to push Hidan away and then maybe drown the man in the closest muddy blotch he could find but Hidan pressed closer, forcing the air out of his lungs.

"Now Jashin-Sama is displeased and I am too... say Itachi, maybe you can be the sacrifice."

Hidan was looking at him as if he would be a food and Itachi honestly couldn't stand it, the Sharingan was almost making him dizzy he could feel it spinning and swirling and wondered why Hidan was so unaffected by his fierce eyes.

He pushed on Hidan's broad chest with both his hands and when that gave no result he kneed the man in the guts, forcefully too. Expecting Hidan to attack right back, Itachi was surprised to see the man clutch his abdomen...chuckling.

"I take that as a 'no'... for now."

Hidan straightened and stretched, Itachi was the one breathing heavily, he was so tense he wanted to scream or punch away, it was so hard to resist.

He didn't know how to talk with Hidan to avoid this frustration that the man forced him to feel.

He was stuck with Hidan in this mess, once more this made him appreciate Kisame's company, what wouldn't he give right now to finish this mission with his silent, serious and composed partner.

...

_An: I guess that's it for now, this story gives troubles, because I would like for them to be at least somewhat in character...but I think I'm failing. Thank you for reading, your opinions and feedback would be appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

_An: sorry guys, I'm really not following this story, I don't even remember what happened in the previous chapters, let's just say this story didn't work out how I wanted but I also don't want to abandon it so I will just try to finish it quick and painless._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_.Leading Astray._

It was getting better the next day, it was still damp and messy but they were making it out of the swamp. Itachi was delighted, he wouldn't show it but he really, really did not want to spend another night in a mosquito filled puddle, cold and wet and listening to never-ending _'Jashin damn, Jashin fuck, Jashin this and Jashin that.'_

There were no more incidents, whoever the people following them were it seemed that there was no more or if it had been just a decoy to put them at ease in that case too there were no incidents. Itachi couldn't keep using Sharingan to scan the surroundings that would be too tiring for him.

But really...it didn't matter. If there were still ninjas following them then Itachi could use all the stealth in the world it still wouldn't hide them.

"JASHIN-SAMA, BURN THIS STUPID BITCH OF A MISSSION!"

That was the reason... Hidan. Each word was spat out with such hate and annoyance, it was really amazing for Itachi. That man was one hundred percent emotion and all of them were bad and hateful.

Come the evening they found themselves by a small stream scrapped, dirty and sweaty and in Itachi's case very tired, he couldn't keep his eyes open and his body felt like it is filled with stones. Of course if need be he could still go on and if need would arise he would still be capable to put down anyone, but he was so tired.

When this would be done he would ask the leader what he did so bad to deserve this punishment with the wacko beside him.

Though he was getting used to it, last night he didn't get any sleep mostly because he just didn't trust the silver haired zealot but he had managed to close and rest his eyes for short periods of time. And when the morning came he once more got to watch the strange man wake up in that hellish way, murmuring those words under the breath.

Tonight Itachi would stay awake too, he just hoped Hidan would fall asleep soon enough so he could rest.

He was sitting on a stone by the water, resting before he would get himself and his clothes clean in the stream, Hidan meanwhile was already ripping the black Akatsuki cloak off and threw it on the ground the scythe landing on it the next moment, followed by the strange pike and Hidan's pants.

Itachi looked away... his mistake because there was a great splash and then he was wet all over and Hidan was laughing that maniacal killer-laugh.

"Come here Uchiha, the water is niiiice!"

Itachi scoffed, it was impossible to keep calm. Hidan was such a great ninja! Really, it was such a good idea for both of them to go in the water leaving their weapons aside...seriously was the man just refusing to use brain or there was none.

Hidan dived underwater then and Itachi used the moment to discretely wipe the water off of his face, grimacing when it just got worse since the sleeves of his cloak were all muddy, he did feel gross and he did want to get in the water, but he would do what was right, one of them had to.

"Hey Uchiha, make fire, I caught us dinner!"

Itachi looked and really the man was holding two fishes above the water, grinning like a child and cursing like the devil when one of them tried to escape and almost managed.

Hidan was an odd man, at times almost naïve and at the same time there was nothing innocent.

The fish was thrown on the shore where they flapped around.

When Itachi didn't move a muscle, Hidan grumbled at him and got out of water, once more Itachi averted his eyes elsewhere, it wasn't easy because Hidan was killing the fish and still acting like a damn kid, gutting them with passion while naked...savage.

Since Hidan was so busy with the now lifeless dinner he slipped out of his clothes, he didn't know about Hidan but he was safe enough even without his weapons, his greatest weapon was always with him anyway.

The water really was nice, it was warm and it was soothing his sore muscles and the cuts on his skin, it was harder to get the mud out of his long hair and it took a good while but when he was finished he felt so much better.

Getting out of the water was a bit hard though, Hidan had apparently cooked the fish while he was busy with his hair and the smell of real food was nice, it was making him salivate but the fact that the man was still naked and standing by the shore holding the fishes on two sticks and waiting for him to get out...

That really bothered him, he didn't even know how to act and where to put his eyes, there was no way he could keep them off from the man while Hidan was obviously showing off...at least it seemed like showing off. Alright, Itachi would admit that it was a nice body, there were no flaws, it was all lean muscles and...and...

And Hidan was also nicely endowed, blinking Itachi trained his eyes on the man's face, wanting to punch that grin off of it.

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh c'mon you're sparkling clean, let's eat."

Itachi was standing in the water reaching to his waist and when Hidan still grinning turned away placing the fish on some leaves he grabbed his clothes from the shore dunking them in the water, he wouldn't walk around naked with that savage around, he simply wouldn't if need be he would blow his clothes dry with fire.

He ended up doing just that, maybe it was waste of energy since he was already tired but he didn't mind, his tiredness was more physical, his chakra was fine.

He just didn't expect to receive Hidan's wet cloak right in his face when he returned by the fire dry, clean and dressed.

"Do the same with mine! I'm freezing my ass off here."

Itachi didn't want to but then again if he wouldn't he would have to eat while trying not to look at the naked man-bits, so he did.

Both dry and dressed they sat by the fire, it was already dark and they kept the fire small, more smoke than flames but it kept them warm for now.

Itachi was sceptical, he wasn't really one for fish but this was something else, the food was needed and it was hot and cooked and... it was _tasty_.

Surprised he looked at the man sitting across from him, Hidan was watching him and giving him the childish grin again, Itachi realised that Hidan had understood his silent question by his reaction and by the way he was munching down the fish right now.

"I keep this with me..." Hidan proudly announced shaking a little pouch at his nose. "Seasoning, because _fuck_ tasteless food on missions!"

Itachi didn't answer, he was too busy chewing on the deliciousness and hoping that it really was spices in the pouch and not poison.

He usually lived off of soldier pills when he was on missions and the rare times when Kisame caught something and then cooked it, it tasted pretty bad. Pretty bad not like badly cooked meal but pretty bad like he would be chewing a shoe sole.

"We will reach the town tomorrow."

"What's the plan?" Hidan didn't really seem interested, the man was done with the food, the violet eyes barely open, visibly satisfied.

And Itachi was pretty much the same, he really tried not to show it but this had been great, to get clean and then the food and now the warmth from the fire, he could just lay down and sleep soundly till dawn.

"We look around first, get in an inn and blend in, there will be a celebration, we will use it to get what we need and disappear before anyone raises the alarm." He was actually slurring the words and he was damn sure Hidan wasn't listening to him anyway.

Hidan had already laid down on the back now murmuring something about keeping watch and how he didn't give a fuck right now.

Oddly enough Itachi didn't give a fuck either, too tired he scooted to his side, laying down with his arm under his head and closed his eyes, he was sleeping before he even realised it.

Itachi's dreams usually were messy and jerky, the blood and screams would never leave him, he knew that but he would appreciate it staying out of his dreams at least. The dreams were the reason why he woke up grumpy.

But strangely, this night had been free of any nightmares, he dint remember anything and for him waking up and actually feeling rested was a rare feeling.

Hidan was up before him, all packed and ready to go, agitated. That was another surprise.

Itachi could only wonder what Hidan was up to, why the anxiousness, he believed it was the close chance to kill. The mission didn't require it and Itachi wouldn't kill unless there was a necessity, now it seemed that Hidan could be the type to cause that necessity.

They headed out as soon as Itachi was done washing his face in the stream, Itachi's steps wide, their pace fast. Hidan beside him not talking for a change, the man was very attentive of the surroundings though, Itachi could see the violet eyes scrutinizing the landscape.

The walk was rather boring that day, there was nothing to see except when it was closer to evening and they were getting closer to the town, a few farms appeared and they silently passed few strangers.

The fact that Pein didn't want any victims Itachi had realised when he read the mission instructions, because it wasn't often that they had to leave the Akatsuki cloaks behind, usually they were more like flaunting the fact that they belonged to Akatsuki, raise the cruel fame.

But this time it wouldn't do even if people that were ninjas wouldn't really be aware of the red clouded clothes but the town guards would surely recognize them.

So when they could see the outlines of the town Itachi guided them both for some bushes where he rather unwillingly got out of his cloak, it was hot wearing it and it was oversized but Itachi was so used to it, he liked how it hid him so parting from it wasn't improving his mood, he sort of felt naked in his simple pants and the black shirt...really naked.

Hidan on the other hand looked rather happy about the change, grinning the man took the cloak off and handed it to Itachi along with the Akatsuki ring.

"Say Itachi...if we are in disguise it means... uhh we want everyone to believe we are just...common citizens, yes?"

"Yes." Itachi replied never looking at Hidan, he was making sure their belongings would still be here when they came back for them, placing simple wards and traps.

"You think they won't find my scythe a bit...odd?"

Damn... Itachi hadn't really thought about it, it was easy to hide a kunai in his pants but that huge scythe was something entirely else. Still crouching Itachi scratched his cheek. "You will have to leave it here."

"No...fuck you, I won't just leave it lying here!"

"Hidan!"

"Nooo! I said no! Fuck you and fuck your leader and fuck your stupid Akatsuki, and _fuck_ this mission. I'm not leaving it behind!"

The childish Hidan was back, all that was missing was stomping the foot on the ground, but instead of that Hidan crossed the arms on the chest and if Itachi wasn't delusional the man was actually pouting a bit.

"You can keep that other weapon, seeing how you treat it like a jewel it is more important for you anyway, besides remember how I said that we would just blend in at first, if that is so important we will come and get it when the time comes."

Hidan's grey eyebrows were twitching like mad, it was sort of funny because it seemed the man knew he was being reasonable but still Hidan looked so very displeased.

"Fine, but you better make sure some kid doesn't find it and if it's not here when we come back-... "

Itachi gave Hidan a dark glare and to his surprise this time the man actually stopped talking for a split second taking in his eyes and face, a grin appearing on the handsome features and Itachi really felt awkward since he didn't have his cloak that would cover most of his face.

"You can save that speech, I am sure you would hunt down your precious weapon, stop whining."

Going for the town Itachi was...sceptical about their success. He looked fine, his head protector was in his pocket and all and all he could be considered harmless, that is as long as he would keep his eyes down, which meant he couldn't talk to people but he would manage, he was used to being careful with his Sharingan.

Hidan was another case, the man had no shirt, with bare chest the zealot was proudly walking beside him and when they got on the busy town streets Itachi with mortification realised that Hidan drew in attention like a celebrity. The women were smiling at the man, men were looking at him with curiosity and envy...

And it made Itachi feel even more awkward, when he was with Kisame, his partner got all the odd stares but mostly they were the bad kind and Itachi was the one receiving the smiles Hidan right now was receiving, but that wasn't the point...with Kisame Itachi could keep in the shadow, but Hidan...

"We need to get you a shirt." He was convinced that it would help greatly, but Hidan wasn't listening to him, playing with the pendant on the bare chest Hidan was all too busy offering a naughty grin to a pretty woman standing behind an apple stand.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched and without a word he pulled Hidan along by the wrist, going straight for the stands with clothes.

"Pick a simple shirt."

"I don't like shirts, Uchiha...they are itchy."

If Itachi could he would nicely go by the grey building not so far from them and he would bang his head on the wall, nice and hard...it would help, no doubt!

"Don't say my name, retard!" with his teeth gritted he hoped no one heard.

Itachi picked up a grey simple shirt, paid the stupidly smiling woman and left, still pulling Hidan along like a child.

Itachi turned in an abandoned alley and pressed the shirt in Hidan hands.

Huffing and puffing Hidan put it on. "Is that better?"

"Yes, now take this money, you will have to rent a room it is better if I don't interact with anyone too much, people tend to recognize me."

Hidan took the money grinning in his face. "Yeah I bet they do." Itachi didn't know what Hidan meant with that but he didn't have the chance to ask, Hidan was already strolling out of the alley looking around for an inn.

There were many of those around and they picked the one who looked too bad for rich people and tolerable enough so it wouldn't be filled with drunks and whores.

In the inn Hidan asked the owner questions till it turned into a rather lively chatting, too lively. Itachi patiently stood beside until he couldn't stand it anymore, he started to step on Hidan's feet, keeping his head down had its disadvantages and Itachi was so furious when he heard a _'nice couple'_ coming from a lady sitting at the bar...so furious.

He looked nothing like a girl damn it, he had muscles and he walked like a guy, definitely...people had problems...definitely.

And Hidan was a bastard, reacting in a completely wrong way at that comment, barking out a laugh drawing everyone's attention and patting him on the back as if in a soothing way. It would have worked better if not the laugh.

When they got to the room Itachi was fuming with anger. He didn't even take a look at their room he just turned to Hidan and pushed the man in the chest hard. "We're not supposed to draw attention you-...what is wrong with you?"

Ignored, that's what Hidan did...ignored him completely, pushing past him the man whistled and when Itachi turned to shout and he hadn't yelled at anyone in a very long time, he remained standing there with his jaw slack.

The whistle was meant for the double bed in the middle of the room.

Hidan chuckled awkwardly scratching the back of his head and glancing at him before shrugging. "I guess they misunderstood me at the reception, I'm damn sure I asked for two beds, not double...or maybe I didn't...hmm."

"You will sleep on the floor!"

"Oh c'mon Uchiha it was just a mistake! The bed is huge, we don't even have to touch...unless you want to of course."

Turning on his heel Itachi walked for the door on his right hoping that it was the bathroom, thankfully it really was the bathroom, he banged the door shut and stood by the little sink, looking in the mirror. His cheeks were pinkish, he hated it.

Hidan was insufferable, always grinning like that, very unsettling.

When he returned in the room Hidan was not there, Itachi was alerted at first but decided that if he couldn't trust at least some bit they were bound to fail, so still worried but determined he decided to take a shower to wash away the road dust, his hair would appreciate shampoo.

His shower was quick even if he really enjoyed the hot water, the robes the inn offered were slightly sketchy looking but they were clean so Itachi picked up the blue coloured one and put it on. He would change back in his clothes when his hair would be dry, but for now it would have to do and if he's lucky Hidan wouldn't return till then.

But he wasn't that lucky, as soon as he entered the room with the bed Hidan without knocking entered the room carrying plates with food.

Oh... it made sense. Food was actually a very good idea. And maybe Hidan wasn't such a bastard in the end because there was not a single comment, not a tease about his attire or anything, the man just sat down and passed him a plate.

They had to sit on the bed since there was no table, but Itachi didn't mind, he got comfortable in a half lotus position on the edge of the bed and balanced the plate with food on his lap, Hidan chose to sit on the floor with the back against the bed and somehow Itachi realised that the silence was comfortable as they ate.

"The guards are well trained here, but they're soldiers not ninjas."

Itachi nodded, it was mentioned in the mission description but he was still curious about how Hidan already managed to snoop around.

"And the celebration you mentioned is actually just the rich snobbish people feasting because of some heathen god they worship, they wear funny things then, I think it will be easy to slip in especially considering the amount of alcohol that is ordered for the feast."

"Who told you this?"

"The chef, the same that cooked your meal, she's damn talkative and she is responsible for the food and stuff for the celebration."

Maybe the way Hidan drew attention was a good thing after all. Itachi couldn't believe it though, looking at Hidan...did the man really seemed trustworthy to people or was it the broad open grin that lured them in, Itachi didn't know but he was grateful for the bits of information.

"I guess we will have to get some funny costumes then."

"Yup."

...

_An: your comments are precious :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_An:. I am sorry already if I have left huge plot holes(I know I have) and if suddenly something doesn't fit and such. Also I am rusty haven't written anything for forever and I have forgot English. I still hope you will enjoy the story till the end._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own._

_Warnings: a bit of yaoi here. Rude language as usual._

_...Leading Astray..._

There was a brief fight before they settled to bed, Itachi kept insisting that Hidan must sleep on the floor but Hidan was just rolling eyes at him and pointing out that sometimes when they slept by the fire they were even closer than they have to be in the huge bed.

That was where Itachi had lost the argument and had to deal with the fact that he is going to sleep in one bed with a man that he barely trusted.

Actually when Itachi had crawled in the bed and pulled the blanket over his chin he thought about the trust issue a little and he realised that maybe Hidan really was worth the trust because when he thought better of it the man had no reason at all to hurt him.

And even at times when Hidan was rude to him, Itachi could maybe agree a little, sometimes he was unreasonable but it was only because Hidan sometimes gave him those mixed signals.

He yawned, sleep starting to lull him. He was half sure Hidan was already sleeping and it was really creepy how the man slept on his back with hands on the chest holding that symbol with triangle.

Itachi's obsidian eyes slid lower, really Hidan should wear a t-shirt sometimes or at least pull the blanket higher. Itachi noticed the ripped muscles, he wasn't sure what he was thinking anymore those thoughts were foul and Itachi felt warmness on his cheeks.

As if it wasn't enough, Hidan caught him opening the violet eyes and looking right into his black ones. It was rather dark but the moon outside was enough for Itachi to see how Hidan's lips instantly formed a vicious grin.

Itachi felt stupid and awkward for staring and he turned his head away a bit too fast, he heard Hidan chuckle.

"Itachi," his name was stretched in a teasing manner. "Do you like me?"

"No!" Itachi almost shouted and turned his back to Hidan, he was angry with himself and with the damn zealot too because he was too blunt and too... just everything _too_.

Another low chuckle and rustling with the blanket that they shared till to Itachi's horror he felt a hand on his shoulder it slid down to his waist and Hidan was suddenly just too close pressing against him and whispering in his ear." I think you do."

Itachi was panicking, he really was and he was one step away from jumping out of the bed and running away.

Gathering himself, it took longer than he liked and all the time Hidan's fingers sort of moved, Itachi firmly took Hidan's hand by the wrist and pushed it away, with gritted teeth he spoke. "You are delusional...idiot. Keep your hands away." He had to turn and push Hidan away from himself.

Hidan didn't resist but the smirk on the handsome pale face was driving Itachi insane.

Thankfully Hidan didn't say anything more and after a while Itachi could tell by the man's breathing that he is asleep.

Itachi on the other hand spent a lot of time tossing and turning thankful for the fact that Hidan was a heavy sleeper. The thought running through Itachi's mind... the way Hidan had touched him. He wasn't sure how it made him feel, he had panicked at the time but really... it didn't feel bad.

Hidan's hand had been warm and sort of big and... Itachi bit the blanket not to scream.

He forced his brain not to think about it till he actually managed to fall asleep.

Itachi woke up in the middle of the night, at first he didn't understand why but then it all came to him. He was sitting there in the bed sweaty hot and hard. He had a dream and the cause to all this mess he was into was the silver haired man lying beside him.

Itachi bit his fingertips and shut his eyes willing it all away with his willpower, the dream was insane it was Hidan teasing him about something stupid and then suddenly it was Hidan kissing him and touching him, sliding those big callused hands over his naked skin. The worse was that Itachi remember how much he liked it in the dream how he responded Hidan and how the kiss felt so good.

The dream continued with Hidan moving to his neck, spoiling Itachi with wet kisses and little nips and bites.

Itachi swallowed hard as he put his hand on his neck as if he could still feel those touches...

But then he woke up and here he was sweaty and needy.

He was also maybe scared of his own brain producing that dream. But really it was also like a heavy punch in the face making him realise that as stupid, strange, silly, idiotic and unbelievable it was... he was falling for the man.

The thought was terrifying him in a way. Hidan was a man... no, that wasn't it Itachi didn't care of that but...well something was terrifying.

The musings had calmed his erection and he fell back on the bed. It took him some while to fall asleep but when it happened there were no more dreams.

...x

Itachi wasn't surprised when he woke up in the morning with a mild headache and once again it was all Hidan's fault, damn man. What did surprise him was that he was up late and Hidan was up before him. Yawning he got dressed and listened where his mission partner was.

He didn't have to wonder for long when he came out of bathroom after morning routine Hidan walked in the room banging the door shut.

"Uchiha, here breakfast and then we go shopping."

Itachi just nodded, his breakfast was fruit... he liked it.

...x

Shopping with Hidan was a disaster. A loud, obnoxious, teasing disaster!

"Itachi, try this!" Hidan ordered while shaking in silent laughter.

Itachi glared at the... _thing_ Hidan was holding. Apparently the costumes for the 'party' had to be of animal kind and what Hidan was holding looked like some strange bird's costume with feathers of all the colours there were.

When Itachi kept glaring Hidan put the thing back in its place moving on and still grinning like an idiot.

Great, Itachi was falling for an idiot.

Next time Hidan offered him a costume of a lion, Itachi had to admit it was much better than the bird thing but he would look stupid, actually he realised that no matter what costumes they would choose they will look stupid anyway.

It seemed Hidan had found the piece for himself, Itachi could see it in those purple eyes as they observed a rather decent costume of a grey wolf.

"Yup, this will do." Hidan murmured and in few moments of paying and packing they were searching for Itachi's costume.

It was a waste of money really because if everything goes smoothly and as planned they will only wear those things for an hour. But mission is mission.

"How about _thiiiis_ Itachi?" this time Hidan didn't only silently laugh but snickered and made funny sounds. The man was holding a weasel's suit.

"Ha ha, you are extremely amusing Hidan." Itachi said without any emotion though on inside he maybe find it a little funny.

Moving further and then... "JASHIN-SA-..."Itachi slapped a hand on Hidan's mouth, really too loud and too obnoxious.

The idiot actually bit him! No blood but Itachi hissed and took his hand away. Hidan acted like nothing happened, grabbed a black piece from the stand, paid for it and then pulled Itachi by his arm. "We are done here."

Itachi didn't agree at all. "I didn't even see what it was! Probably something retarded."

Hidan smirked and gave him a sideway glance finally letting go of his arm. "Nah, you will like it."

Itachi could only hope it would be that way.

...x

The evening came and they had to get ready for the mission. Hidan dressed right there before him. It was like a show for Itachi because Hidan was cussing and snarling half naked fighting with the costume. Itachi had to help in the end, the zipper was on the back, he noticed that the zealot's back was in scars, they weren't big or ugly they were just... okay, Itachi wouldn't go there.

He pulled the zipper up and Hidan swirled around like a model asking how he looked.

"I like the tail." Itachi responded with a smirk. Actually he really did it was long and fluffy and Hidan looked pretty good being the big bad wolf. "No, with your mask on the face it will be great." He assured and Hidan grinned like a kid.

"Your turn." Hidan declared with the menacing type of grin pushing a bag in Itachi's hands.

Itachi walking for the bathroom dreaded of what was inside that bag.

His dread was justified he decided looking at the black cat costume. Grudgingly he put it on because really there was no time to argue or get something else. Life was unfair because Hidan's costume was sort of baggy his costume on the other hand...well it wasn't baggy. It was cuddling him! At least the fabric was very soft.

He stormed out of the bathroom straight to Hidan who was watching him funnily.

A pale long finger pointed at the zealot. "When this is over, I am going to kill you and tell the Akatsuki that the enemy got you!"

Hidan grinned in his face, leaned forward and cooed. "You look gorgeous."

Itachi so wanted to slap that smug face but instead he received a peck right on his lips.

The anger in Itachi deflated, a little bit of shocker that was, he felt his cheeks turn warmer and even though he really wanted to ask what Hidan meant with it he turned around so the man wouldn't see him blush and headed for the door.

Hidan fallowed and Itachi was sure the bastard was grinning.

...x

At the palace-kind of house where all the fun would happen they put on their face masks. The masks were really just paper kind of things covering their eyes leaving the rest of their face uncovered.

Heading inside he nearly went deaf the music was loud and people were already well in the fun dancing and even singing.

It was crowded and the loudness that too only served their mission.

Arm around his middle and Hidan's words in his ear, Itachi shivered."Kitty come drink with the wolf."

He was being pulled again and he hated that. Itachi tried to over yell the singing and musical instruments. "Hidan we are not here to drink, you oaf. We need to-..."

"I know what we need to do Itachi but first we need to at least pretend we are having fun here."

Itachi had no choice. Hidan led him to what Itachi suspected was a table with light drinks. Hidan prepared a cocktail for them both and Itachi sipping it thought it wasn't that bad...fruity.

After Itachi's second drink Hidan told him to wait and disappeared. Itachi sipping the third saw Hidan chatting away with three men laughing and seemingly having fun. Short while later Hidan moved for another company and the same happened.

Then Hidan returned looking somewhat smug.

The zealot stood close to Itachi. "What we look for is in the sixth floor! The thing is the security is higher by each floor... it will be tough, there is so many rats around... they are all guards."

"Yes, I noticed. Good you got that information now we can start."

Itachi really hated it but he was no friends with alcohol and for that reason he was tipsy. Great just great because he be damned if his buzz will fail the mission.

"No, Itachi first we need to make those rats think we are searching for a quiet spot...so kiss me."

"What?" Itachi's jaw hang lose a bit, this was crazy.

"We have to do it if we want to get even to the second floor." Hidan stated with a grin and there Itachi's eyes squinted.

"You did this all on purpose, you got this costume for me just for this reason, didn't you?!"

With a grin the silver haired man shrugged his shoulders then grabbed Itachi around the middle and at the back of the head and kissed him. Pulling Itachi so close there was no space at all.

Itachi didn't move...at all and Hidan growled probably for that reason but really he should of known Hidan's blunt and rude ways, a fierce tongue forced his mouth open and instantly started to roam around in there like a snake, pressing on his own tongue.

Shameless man! Itachi felt his cheeks _burn._ Hidan pulled away to let them breathe they didn't say anything just watched each other and for a change Hidan wasn't grinning, Itachi noticed how Hidan too had light pink sprinkle on his cheeks.

Hidan leaned forward then and murmured the words right on his lips. "We will go crazy for a moment then we act like we are looking for a quiet place and off we go."

Too many things at once and Itachi wondered when the leader role of this mission went to Hidan. But the zealot didn't let him think on it too much now he was not just kissed he was also groped.

Hidan's hands moved over him his arms, chest, middle, everywhere and the kiss, well Itachi was answering to it whimpering when Hidan pulled away and kissed his neck, it really was Itachi's weak spot, he arched back and even though it was hard to admit it he was melting.

Hidan grabbed his butt. Itachi sort of squeaked and tried to wriggle out of Hidan's steel grip on him but... then maybe he didn't even want to.

Itachi was getting hot and he could feel Hidan was into it. But then Hidan stopped and Itachi felt disappointed.

"Let's go."

They went.

...

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
